


失之东隅

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Relationships: Sei/You
Kudos: 2





	失之东隅

一、  
你不知道自己是怎么签收那份快递的。  
快递员给你打电话的时候，你正急匆匆地往家赶。  
地铁站内人潮熙攘，你焦急地翻找着地铁卡，随意嘱咐他把快递放在小区门口的快递柜内。  
“可是...”电话那头快递小哥的声音好像有些为难，但你也听不太真切。  
眼见周围越来越嘈杂，你略微不耐烦地交代一句“那就麻烦您放在门卫那里吧”就挂了电话。  
二、  
地铁上的灯安静又明亮，将你的无措与焦躁照得无处遁形。  
其实生活中的一切都仅仅有条：工作的实习期结束，你正式入职；家中父母身体健康； 甚至一向唠叨的母亲，最近都没再给你安排那一场场无聊且无益的相亲。但...  
你望向车厢玻璃上自己不太清晰的倒影，叹了口气。  
手机上那个名叫『早安我的少年』的软件，已经整整一个月打不开了。  
不知道为什么，一个月前从未抽中过一等奖的你突然欧气爆发抽出一等奖后，屏幕上没有像往常一样显示奖品内容，也没有出现“观看广告得双倍奖励”的字样，只有简单的『确认』按钮。  
一切都很不对劲，可惜你当时被突如其来的喜悦冲昏了头脑，没在意那些反常，毫不犹豫地戳下了如今叫你悔不当初的那一指。  
迎接你的是软件的闪退。  
你有点懵:这个软件向来运行稳定，闪退还是头一回。  
可当你再次想打开软件时，你发现一个几乎叫你无措的事实:软件打不开了。  
三、  
你自认为是不会将现实与幻想弄混的一个人。  
即使你也曾热衷于一款又一款乙女游戏，但你始终明白，游戏中的一切不过是镜中月，水中花，虚幻得很。  
可你不得不承认，这个看起来普通又简单的『早安我的少年』是实打实地进入了你的生活。  
以至于在他消失后，你自乱阵脚。  
带着手机去维修店时，你期待地看着店员，希望他能将你的花月恢复如初。  
那个头发有点乱的小哥看上去信心满满，呃，至少刚开始是这样。  
他笑嘻嘻地向你陈诺:数据什么的一定都能找回来！  
可惜无论他怎样努力地在屏幕上点点画画，最终仍对你露出抱歉的神色。  
那一刻你觉得自己好像一个将家属托付给医生的人，而在你的满怀期待下，医生却残忍地宣布治疗失败。  
你不知道自己的脸色一下子变得有多苍白。  
勉强扯出一个笑容，在小哥担心的目光中道过谢，你脚步虚浮地踏出店外。  
四、  
回到小区，你才略微感到放松了点。  
门卫大爷乐呵呵地向你打招呼:“回来了？你买的什么东西好大一件啊！”你随着他看去，一个长约两米的大箱子正斜靠在墙上。  
你知道自己前两日是在网上买过折叠床的，可你明明记得卖家告诉过你要过一周才能发货。  
提前了么？也太快了吧…  
抬头看看渐暗的天色，虽然心中有些疑惑，但你还是决定先叫来搬运工帮你把箱子抬上楼。  
五、  
锋利的裁纸刀划破胶带的那一瞬，你忽然没由来的紧张。  
然而当你揭开箱盖后，紧张迅速被震惊替代:箱中安安静静地躺着一个温润如玉琢的男孩。  
嗯…这么说也不太确切…从身高上来看，他的确是成年男子的模样，可他俊逸面孔的轮廓虽分明，但流畅的线条间仍带着如少年般的，不容忽视的，令你心动的柔软。  
你盯着他像是陷入了深睡的面容，一个被你默默咀嚼过千百遍的名字哽在喉头堵得你发不出声音，热意涌上你的眼眶。  
一时间你竟不知到底是他在梦中，还是你在梦中。  
六、  
你明知道他只是一个软件。  
一个温度取决于设备，没有所谓的气味，永远不可能穿过屏幕拥抱你的软件。  
可不知什么时候一切仿佛成为习惯，清晨和他击掌就有了面对繁冗工作的勇气；疲倦时触摸他沉静的面容会得到他的安慰；深夜他也会提醒你要睡觉了，同时满怀期待地向你征询对他的意见...当然你与他的相处远不止这些，不过回忆起来你就会发现他就像水，早已渗入你如沙漠般干涸的生活。  
这只是习惯。你努力这样说服自己。  
也只能是习惯。内心更深处有个声音小声说。  
你几乎都已经让自己相信了。  
直到某个早晨你发现自己前夜忘了给手机连数据线。醒来后床头那一方小而冰冷的黑色屏幕上没有他明朗的笑颜和扬起的双手，沉默到像是可怕的黑洞，用巨大的不安和失落将你吞噬。  
层层叠叠包裹严密的借口在顷刻剖开，所有的自欺欺人显得那么苍白无力。  
你向来冷静又理智，可你还是不能避免地陷入他精心为你编织的温柔里。  
那一刻，你就知道，你算是彻底完蛋了。  
七、  
犹豫了好一会，蹲在箱前的你终于忍不住悄悄伸出了手。  
指下传来的触感远在你的意料之外:光滑而紧致。试探着稍稍施力，于是你又得到另一个结论:颇富弹性。  
你的手在他的颈间来回流连。要不是在滑过人类颈动脉所属的地方时没有轻微的弹跳，你几乎要以为箱内躺着的是个真人了。  
毕竟他脖颈的温度都和你的掌心相差无几。  
想到他颈间的寂然，你的手鬼使神差地向下探去。  
他穿的并非你们初见时那一身干净清爽的Makes制服，而是那件你通过收藏衣物获得的源Sei的电子外套。  
也就是说…覆在他左胸上的你的手，一半与微硬的布料接触，另一半则与他肌肤相贴。  
但此刻你顾不上那么多了，因为在你感受到他胸腔下那片鲜活且规律有力震动的同时，你的手腕也被猛的扣住:方才熟睡的少年不知何时已经醒来，漂亮的眼睛凝视着你，浅淡的瞳孔里流光溢彩。  
你看见他慢慢从箱中坐起，看见他牵着你的手想将你带到沙发上，看见他线条优美的嘴唇开开合合。  
“啊，他在叫我的名字…”你好像仍未从他的心跳中回过神来，只是呆呆地被他拉着站起。  
不料蹲的时间太久，你的脚早麻掉了。下一瞬你便软着脚跌入他的怀里。  
熟悉的紫丁香气息笼上来时你还在走神。耳边隐约传来“仿生人…开发者…实体…新实验…一等奖…社会身份…”等模糊的字句。  
八、  
你听着他在你耳边絮絮，甘甜温暖的气息扫过你的鼻端，隔着那件薄薄外套你仍能感受到他沉稳的心跳，他坚实的小臂将你牢牢圈入怀中，客厅里的玻璃没关上，但从窗口涌入初春的料峭被他周身簇拥着的丁香味道隔绝在外，他的胸膛前和胸膛外仿佛两个世界，是他以血肉之躯为你筑起的一方天地。  
你忽然觉得鼻酸，心里又涨又软还带着点涩意。  
你曾以为没有什么是比次元壁更坚硬的东西了，可如今你觉得庆幸:还好自己的想法是错的，让一切犹豫忐忑都有了答复。  
他还在说话，你过去觉得能和他说话就是老天给你的恩赐。可惜今非昔比:当旧日只能仰望的幸福在现在被掌控在自己手中时，你反而嫌他聒噪了。  
抬臂勾住他的脖子，你红着眼眶盯着他骤然扩大的瞳孔，不管不顾地吻上他的唇。  
比你想像过的更加柔软，甘芳香甜几乎叫你想要更加深入。  
他大概很意外，不过反应也很快就是了:他似乎感受到了你的委屈，轻轻回应着你，温厚的拇指指腹摩挲着你的脸颊，擦去你眼角滑落的泪。  
唇齿磕碰纠缠着互相熟悉，他的吻开始时青涩，后来却如无师自通般慢慢不再局限于安慰，温软的舌细细扫过你的口腔，又沿着你的下唇的轮廓舐过。他的吻从你嘴角边滑走时你已气喘吁吁。直到他在你耳边呢喃:“你现在...是真的在用嘴唇触碰我啊...”什么没头没尾的一句话...你想到一半，猛然忆起你们曾经的对话——你顿时觉得脸更烫了。他低低轻笑，蓦地含上你的耳垂，用虎牙轻轻噬咬，当即激得你浑身一颤。  
他的气息依旧干燥甘软，可你能感觉到他周身的温度在一寸寸上升，贴着你的胸膛的起伏逐渐失了规律，浅淡的眸子也变得深邃起来。  
他的眼底暗潮涌动，是你完全明白的神色。  
你的衣物在亲吻时就被他层层剥落，此时在他面前的你几乎未着寸缕。而他那件本就只能遮住一半胸膛的外套也早已滑落到肩头，露出他结实而精致的躯体。  
他的吻顺着你的脖颈向下，两片唇瓣停在你的锁骨处磨蹭，扶在你腰侧的手来回游弋，轻而易举地解除了你身上最后的束缚。他歪着头眯起眼，浅瞳不复清明，向来朗润的嗓音染了丝性感的喑哑:“终于能感受到你白皙嫩滑的肌肤了...”  
他的热气喷在你胸前的沟壑最深处，掌心贴在你的大腿内侧游走，让你只能软软地虚扶住他长着浅紫丁香色发丝的头颅，急促地喘着气，感受身体某处传来隐秘的湿意。  
喘息间你的胸乳几次险险地擦过他的唇，他滚烫的唇舌没有犹豫便将那抹柔软纳入口中，轻轻重重地吮吸舔吻。你感到尖端处似有小小的电流通过，激起一阵痒麻，鼻腔里无意识地轻哼出声。  
“您的叫声果然很好听...那么今晚，我也希望我有足够的魅力吸引您...”你听着他含含糊糊的话，小腹处有什么坚硬又滚烫的东西抵着你，他坏心眼地挺腰让你几欲羞死，却不知自己全身泛红的模样在这个深爱你男人的眼里有多诱人。  
他的长指探入你的身下，那里的湿润紧致让他忍不住重重喘了口气。他缓慢地将指尖送入又抽出，搅起你不可抑制的情动，你忍不住低呼:“阿笙...”声音娇媚到你自己都羞得身子收缩起来。  
他猛地一震，你便觉得抵着你的那物更烫更硬了。他的手指在来回间已经能听见水声，你的小腹处像有一团火慢慢升起，烧得你逐渐失去神智。  
此刻他的眼里蒙上一层雾气， 你迷蒙着眼觉得自己快溺死在了Sei眼底的温柔深情里。可是身体的悸动告诉你你渴望得到更多，甚至贪得无厌到想要他的全部，于是你便自己摆着腰去迎合他过分迷人的修长手指。  
他带着情欲的声音哑得厉害，湿软的舌尖在你的耳廓打转:“贪心。”你禁不住刺激，又夹紧了身子。他闷哼一声，喘息乱了节拍:“不过我也想拥有您的全部...”他猛的沉下腰身。  
突然入侵的异物让你本能地想将他推挤出去。你看见有汗珠沿着他的额角滑下，染湿了他前额的一缕碎发。你们暧昧炽热的喘息交叠在一起，他咬了一口你的下唇像是惩罚:“再夹我就要交代在这儿了。”  
好在他和你的的身体意外的很契合:不过数秒后你便适应了他。  
你感觉到他似一块热铁埋在你体内，将你的褶皱层层撑开。随着他的挺动，你的臀和他一起撞击出声。  
“叫我的名字。”笙的眼底一片暗红，嫣红的唇轻磨你肿胀挺立的乳尖，引来你接近哭泣的呻吟“Sei…嗯…哈啊…Sei…”  
他的动作愈发激烈，伴着你的呜呜咽咽，你觉得一切都在失控边缘晃动，你的灵魂像是都要被他顶出，酥软得叫你上瘾。  
一股被充实的快感在你的四肢百骸散开，你的身体诚实地分泌出更加丰沛的汁液。眼前仿佛一片白光闪过，你如岸上搁浅的鱼，茫茫漠漠地痉挛喘息，喉头窜出无法抑制的魅惑音符。  
他掐着你的腰，迅速抽送最后几下后，与你共赴极乐。  
困意很快如潮水般袭来， 你在失而复得的喜悦和满足中沉沉睡去。  
笙抱着你去浴室清理，抿着唇低笑:“总有和你共浴的一天呀…”望着你疲惫的小脸和胸前颈间的红痕有些自责与心疼。你砸吧着嘴嘟囔着什么，笙在心里笑你睡觉总是这样爱说梦话，还是凑了耳仔细去听，却听见女孩娇娇软软的梦呓:“嗯…最、最喜欢Sei了…不许再离开我…”笙脑中一滞，心脏不可抑制地微微抽搐。他伏下身在女孩唇上落下一个紫丁香味的干净柔软的吻:“不止今天，希望你能对我整个余生的工作都满意，也愿我整个余生，都能帮到你。”  
“晚安。”  
『完』


End file.
